


Belief

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Mozzie believes in conspiracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 10 - Weekly Quick Fic 4 - and the prompts Integrity and Dramatics at writerverse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** White Collar is Jeff Eastin's brainchild. Not mine.  
> 

Life at the orphanage wasn't easy. There were so many people Mozzie's age, but none he could confide in. No one to lean on, no one to run home to.

Of course, Mr. Jeffries was friendly enough, and he soothed some of the loneliness, but he wasn't family. He wasn't the smell of freshly baked cupcakes on a Sunday afternoon. He was integrity personified, a man who didn't stoop to the level of immorality for anything or anyone.

He would never approve of Mozzie's cons around Detroit.

But Moz learned from him. He learned that if you really, truly believed in something, you clung to it, no matter what dramatics the person opposite you engaged in to try and shake your beliefs.

Mozzie believed in the secrets that people kept from him. The aliens that had so clearly landed on this planet, the fake assasination and two caskets that had let JFK keep living, the complicated espionage-related reasons why his parents had left him alone in Detroit, homeless and untethered.

Because someone knew the answers to all these questions, but they never told. At least, he never found out how or why. But he still believed. It was all he could do.


End file.
